Chapter 22
is the 22nd chapter of the manga and the second chapter of the Mondo Grosso Arc. Koko Hekmatyar's attempts to sell UAVs to Country B are thwarted by Amalia Torohovsky. Title page Amalia Torohovsky and Koko Hekmatyar. Summary The meeting on which UAV will be selected, HCLI's Predator or the Euro Group's Neuron, gets underway. Afterwards Koko finds Jonah in Hyde Park and tells him that Amalia has set things up to play out as if she has has already won. She reveals that Amalia, a former actress who married a wealthy older husband who soon after died, uses her personal charm to aid in her arms dealing. She recalls her meeting with Amalia and thinks that she finds her odd. In response to Jonah's question Koko tells him that they are selling UAVs and describes their benefits. They run into Schokolade, who talks with Koko and delivers some intelligence about the situation between Country A and Country B. B is not interested in the Predator as it is already involved in development of the Neuron, thus the tension between the two countries will eventually resolve itself. As Schokolade is about to leave with the excuse that Scarecrow disapproves of her spending too much time with her, Koko gives her a diamond to make sure the United States does not pull out of the deal. Schokolade is unable to resist and decides to keep it. Koko then leaves to visit various military and political officials for Country B who are all over London but is quickly pulled over by the on the suspicion that she is transporting illegal firearms. She wonders if Amalia is behind this. As she begins her visits she discovers that either Amalia has beaten her to them or they have changed their schedules and are out. The last person that she visits, army colonel Marikis, is the lone exception and has refused to give Amalia a definitive answer. He also delivers the surprising news that Koko's import plan has been leaked to an Italian newspaper, which he heard about from HCLI. Amalia meanwhile admits that this happens to be an Italian web tabloid to her Dassault consultant, who says that they can give the story to the major papers if Koko refuses to back off. They discuss how Koko has described the Predators as surplus from the and positioned the sale as a private one to save face for Country A. Back in Hyde Park Ugo and Lutz wonder what Koko is thinking. When Jonah asks if that is it, she responds that all the information is in the right place and now the mind games can start. Anime and manga differences *The meeting between Koko and Amalia is shown as taking place in real time. *Schokolade wears a black shirt. Koko is depicted more ominously when she tells Schokolade to make sure that the US does not pull out of the UAV deal. *The police do not pull Koko over when she leaves Hyde Park. *Amalia does not notice and laugh at a story about in . *Jonah is shown feeding the ducks at Hyde Park as opposed to catching one twice. Debut appearances *Dassault consultant *Marikis Category:Volume 4 22